


So Small A Turning

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen get Jared's house ready for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Small A Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://jamesinboots.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamesinboots**](http://jamesinboots.livejournal.com/) \- thank you SO MUCH baby for the fantastic beta. Written for [](http://aynslee.livejournal.com/profile)[**aynslee**](http://aynslee.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_holidays/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_holidays/)**spn_holidays**, based on her request for _Jared/Jensen with dirty-talking, top-Jared, on Christmas Eve in front of the tree or fireplace with cheesy Christmas music playing._ It's not exactly that but it's close. Hope you love, babe!

The first morning of hiatus, Jared goes down to the neighborhood coffee house and gets them both coffee while Jensen is still asleep, fucked out and loose from the night before.

The morning is cold and crisp and the holidays are rapidly closing in, the streets are busy with shoppers, even this early in the morning. Jared gets himself and Jen their favorites, his own with a shot of peppermint and heads back in a hurry. He's hoping Jensen's is still hot or at least warm when he gets home. He sips on his as he walks, enjoying the cool zing of the mint.

When he gets home, the dogs greet him and after a few rubs and tail wags, they head back to their pillows as he heads upstairs, his clothes radiating cold. He shivers; Jared can't wait to crawl back into bed with Jensen, maybe wake him up with slow kisses tinged with peppermint.

He opens the door to their room, his gaze drawn to the mussed bed and he's confused for a minute before it registers that the bed's empty. Suddenly, though, Jensen is in front of him, naked and rumpled. His eyes are soft as he smiles and tangles his fingers in the front of Jared's hoodie and pulls him towards the bed, kissing him as they go. Jensen hums and cups Jared's jaw as they tumble into bed together, their coffee forgotten on the dresser.

Jensen pulls back as he pulls off Jared's clothes. "You taste good."

Jared arches his hips and shimmies as he kicks off his jeans and boxers.

"Peppermint shot."

Jensen hums at that and shoves and prods until Jared is situated against the pillows. He straddles him then, his slightly rough hands dragging down over Jared's chest to settle on his stomach as he slides down suddenly on Jared's erect cock. No warning, no prep, nothing. Jared hisses and his hands attach themselves to Jensen's hips as he arches.

"Jensen, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Jensen just smiles, cheeks flushed as he starts to rock.

"Was busy while you were gone. Woke up hard, but you were gone. So I... played."

Jared's temperature ratchets up at the implication of what Jensen had gotten up to while he was gone. He groans and thrusts his own hips arch up to meet the downward motion of Jensen's.

After that it's nothing but _hot, wet, heat, sweat._ Jensen won't let Jared touch him, just keeps up a spine-tingling pace as he fucks himself on Jared's cock, one hand braced against Jared's stomach and the other fisting his own gorgeous flushed cock. Jared bites his lip and pants out Jensen's name when Jensen throws back his head, mouth opening as he starts to come, tiny whimpers escaping him as he stripes Jared's stomach and chest with white.

Jared whines and thrusts up hard into Jensen's now slack body once, twice, three times before coming so hard he swears to god he'll feel it for weeks. Jensen slides down onto him then, body a boneless weight against Jared as they cling to one another, Jared mouthing sluggishly at the juncture of Jensen's shoulder and neck. Jensen smiles against his skin and laughs, low and intimate.

"Coffee's probably cold," he murmurs against Jared's neck. Jared rolls them so they're on their sides.

"Who cares?" he murmurs, running a hand through Jensen's hair and tangling their legs together. They fall asleep curled together, coffee forgotten, the watery winter sunlight painting a swath of light across the foot of the bed.

Jared wakes a few hours later to a freshly-showered and shaved Jensen. He smiles and stretches as Jensen watches him in the mirror while toweling his hair dry.

"Wha' time is it?" Jared murmurs, rubbing his hand along his belly. Jensen balls up his used towel and tosses it at Jared's head.

"Eleven, Sleeping Beauty. Get up and get dressed, I'm starving and you have jack shit in your fridge." Jared sputters a little but tosses the covers back and makes his way to the bathroom, smacking Jensen's bare ass as he passes by.

"Gimme twenty minutes, sugar lips," he says, ignoring Jensen's squawk of 'I'll give you _sugar lips_' as he closes the door.

Nineteen minutes later, Jared is showered, dressed and downstairs waiting for Jensen who is out in the backyard frolicking in the snow with Harley and Sadie. He smiles and he shoves his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, leaning against the door frame as Harley succeeds in tackling Jensen to the ground.

After Jensen herds the dogs inside and changes to jeans that aren't soaked through, he and Jared make their way out to Jared's truck.

"So, where do you wanna eat?" Jared asks as he swings the truck out onto the street. Jensen shrugs and slips on his sunglasses.

"Doesn't matter to me, man. All I know is my stomach thinks my throat was cut." Jared chuckles and points the truck in the direction of Jensen's favorite sushi place.

It's busy, which Jared expected for a Saturday in mid-December during the lunch rush. They wait for twenty minutes to be seated, Jared jingling his keys and Jensen glaring at him, the 'knock it off' implicit in his expression. Jared will stop for a few minutes only to start up and both of them repeat the little song and dance again. After finally getting a table, they gorge themselves on spicy tuna rolls and B.C rolls. Once Jensen is full and happy, much like a contented cat, Jared springs his plan for the rest of the day on him.

As he suspects, there is little protest because if nothing else, Jared has loads of practice at manipulating Jensen into going along with all sorts of his schemes; varying from the time Jared convinced Jensen to help him dye Kim's hair purple to what he has planned for today, which in comparison is frighteningly normal.

Jensen hardly bitches at all while they're at their first stop, even though it's freezing outside and neither of them remembered to wear gloves. Jensen spends the entire time Jared is wandering around the lot stomping his feet and blowing on his hands, ears and cheeks flushed pink with cold but he only mutters some token protests. And Jared notes the way Jensen's entire face lights up when he finds what he's been looking for: a seven foot Douglas Fir with a gorgeous shape and beautiful branches. Jared knows it'll look really awesome in his great room, once he and Jensen put on all the finishing touches.

Once the tree is secure in the bed of the truck and Jared has shelled out a huge chunk of change for said tree, they leave the tree lot and head for the nearest Target. Jared watches Jensen out of the corner of his eye the entire time they're on their way to the store, knowing how much Jensen hates shopping normally, let alone a few weekends before Christmas but Jensen doesn't look perturbed at all. He's staring idly out the window as he taps his fingers against his knee and sings along lowly to the Christmas CD Jared had popped in after lunch. Jared shrugs inwardly and decides to not dwell on it.

As he expected, Target is packed to the gills with people. Jensen follows Jared placidly after he selects a cart, happily sucking on the miniature candy cane he'd gotten from the Santa at the front door. Jared heads straight for the decorations, Bing Crosby piped in through the speakers in the ceiling, dreaming about snowy holidays.

Once they're in the midst of aisles and aisles of decorations and bows and wrapping paper, Jared pulls out his list. Jensen raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. He just shoves his hands in his pockets and plays with a singing and dancing Santa Claus on one of the end caps.

It doesn't take Jared long after that to find the lights and he immediately begins his search for as many strands of silver and blue lights the store has in stock. Or white and blue - whatever, he'll take what he can get when it comes to lights. But the rest of the tree? Will be decked out in as much Cowboys paraphernalia as he can decorate it with - complete with a Cowboys cheerleader tree topper his brother sent him. He can't wait to see Jensen's face when he shows him.

Jared is in the middle of tossing box after box of lights into the cart when Jensen comes strolling down the aisle, holding one of the Santas he'd been playing with. When Jared gives him a look, Jensen just shrugs and sets him in the cart. "What? I can't make a contribution?" Jared just laughs and heads off to look for garland. Jensen walks beside him, humming 'Winter Wonderland' under his breath.

It didn't take them long after that to find the rest of what they needed. It did, however, take them ages to get checked out. Jared spent the time waiting in line double-checking his list (ignoring the way Jensen started to sing 'Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town' while he did so), because there was no way in hell he was coming back to the store for anything, even if that meant Megan's present got wrapped in newspaper. Thankfully, he seemed to have remembered everything. As much as he loved Christmas, spending a few hours in a busy Target was enough to remind him why he'd started shopping strictly online for presents a few years before.

Jensen whines a little on the way home about being hungry so Jared stops and picks up a couple of pizzas and a six pack of some imported beer Jensen likes. It's getting a bit late, the sun sinking below the horizon. The snow crunches under Jared's feet on the way back out to the truck. He catches sight of Jensen lounging with his head back in the passenger seat and smiles, a tide of affection and love sneaking up on him and making him flush and stumble a bit as he rounds the truck. Jensen sort of snickers and he takes the pies from Jared. Jared punches him in the arm and pulls out onto the street, smiling goofily the whole way home.

A couple of hours later, they've decimated the pizza and beer and they've survived a passionate debate where the tree looked the best. But now the tree is in its stand, standing majestic and proud to the right of the fireplace where a fire is crackling and popping. Jared has their purchases spread over the carpet, carols on low in the background and one slightly disgruntled Jensen holding a string of lights and eyeing Jared.

"What do you mean you want all this done tonight? Jay, man... I'm _tired_. We're on hiatus now, the tree's in the stand - this stuff can wait until tomorrow." Jensen is out-and-out pouting and Jared sighs and puts down the package of ornaments he'd been holding.

He reaches out, tugs on Jensen's wrist until they're pressed together from knee to neck and wraps his arms around Jensen's waist.

"Come on, Jen. I'll make it worth your while." Jensen has his hands tangled in the waistband of Jared's jeans and his eyes have softened a bit but he still looks skeptical.

"Define 'worth my while.'" Jared smirks and just _rubs_ against Jensen, bending down so his lips brush Jensen's ear lobe when he speaks.

"I'll fuck you right here under the tree if you're a good boy. Make you come all nice and hard on my cock." Jared pulls back and smiles wickedly when he catches sight of Jensen's flushed cheeks and dark eyes. He chuckles, low and dirty and Jensen narrows his eyes, pushes Jared away and starts to string the lights along the branches.

"You're a shit sometimes, you know that Padalecki." Jared snorts out a laugh and goes back to the ornaments.

"Yeah, part of my charm." Jensen mutters darkly under his breath but continues to decorate, which Jared considers a win.

A few hours later, Jared's leaning against the doorjamb, admiring their handiwork. The tree is decorated to Jared's specifications, there are stockings hung on the mantle (four - two for Jared and Jensen and two for Harley and Sadie) and Jensen is sprawled on the floor under the tree, eyes closed, hands folded on his stomach.

"I'm taking a nap now, you slave driver," he mutters, flapping a hand weakly in Jared's general direction. Jared shifts away from the doorjamb and shuffled over in his socked feet to Jensen. He flops down beside him and nudges Jensen's side with one of the beers he'd snagged from the fridge. Jensen cracks open an eye and groans as he sits up. He takes the beer, pops it open with his ring, and leans heavily against Jared's side.

Jensen takes a long sip, sighs, and lets the bottle dangle loosely between his fingers as he gestures at the tree.

"I will admit... tree looks fucking awesome, dude." Jared chuckles and bumps their shoulders together.

"Yeah. Yeah it does. Even if I _did_ have to put up with your bitchin' all damn day." Jensen turns his head far enough to scowl at Jared and Jared snorts out a tiny laugh but can't stop himself from bending down a bit and pressing a short, lopsided kiss to Jensen's pouting mouth.

Jensen's half-smiling and trying not to show it when Jared pulls back. He smirks himself at that and grabs both of their beers and sets them up on the coffee table before turning back to Jensen and cupping his face, pressing their lips together with intent, tongue darting out to trace the lower curve of Jensen's lip. Jensen whines in his throat as he opens to Jared, hands clutching at Jared's shoulders as they shift and move until they're lying together on the rug, legs tangled together as the kisses deepen, turn hotter.

Jared manages to get his hands up under Jensen's tee shirt, pushes and tugs until he's bare from the waist up, chest flushed and dappled with blue and white from the blinking lights on the tree. Jensen smiles up at him and rubs the sole of his foot up and down Jared's thigh at the same time that he starts to tug on Jared's hair. Jared's eyes flutter closed at the sensation; he groans and he leans down, presses open-mouthed kisses to Jensen's chest and neck.

Jensen whines low in his throat, hands still tangled in Jared's hair as Jared mouths wetly at a nipple. He yanks when Jared bites down a little too hard and Jared pulls back, presses an apologetic kiss to Jensen's lips as he straightens, rids himself of his own shirt.

"Sorry, got a little carried away," he mutters as he watches Jensen wriggle and arch in his quest to get his jeans and boxers off. Jensen rolls his eyes and manages to discard the rest of his clothes before making an impatient hand gesture at Jared.

"Fine, whatever. You can make it up to me. Just get _naked_, Jared."

Jared does, tossing his jeans nearly into the hallway in his haste to Jensen's amusement. He walks over to the end table on his knees, snags the lube and a condom out of the drawer before hobbling back over to where Jensen is now laughing, cheeks red and eyes dancing.

"Quite an image there, Padalecki," he wheezes out, pointing in the general direction of Jared's bobbing dick. Jared rolls his eyes and settles between Jensen's legs, his large palms sliding down the inside of Jensen's thighs, spreading them up and back. Jensen stops laughing at that, eyes slipping closed, lower lip snagged between his teeth as his own hands come down to cup his legs, holding them up so Jared can start to work him open.

Jensen's still a bit loose and open from this morning and Jared groans when two fingers slide in easily, Jensen's chest hitching as he starts to fuck him just like that, crooking them just a little to see Jensen squirm. He's content to do that for long minutes, loving the way Jensen moans, heels digging into Jared's shoulders a little as he tries to find some leverage to fuck himself on Jared's fingers.

He doesn't stop until almost all of Jensen's torso is flushed, sheened with sweat, and he's breathing like a bellows. Jared pulls his fingers out, ignoring the way Jensen whines and tries to follow them. He slides the rubber on, slicks his cock up and shuffles forward just a little, positioning himself before sliding in, so slow Jensen throws his head back and starts calling Jared every name in the book, telling him to go faster, move, _god, fuck me already, Jared!_

Jared waits until he's in Jensen as deep as he can go before he leans down and presses an insistent kiss to Jensen's slack mouth, Jensen nearly folded in half, legs over Jared's shoulders. Jensen moans, hands wrapped tightly around Jared's biceps, squeezing as he starts to move, his body shivering. He has to pull back, needs to see Jensen's face as he fucks him. Jensen's gorgeous like this, broken open and vulnerable with Jared, for Jared, _because_ of Jared and he finds himself groaning at the thought, hips snapping a bit faster.

Jensen's head goes back then, mouth falling open as he arches to meet every one of Jared's movements. Jared can feel sweat sliding down his back, slicking both of their bodies and he gives himself over to the sensation of fucking Jensen.

Jensen's hands thread through Jared's damp hair, pulling him down close enough for Jensen to press a wet, messy kiss to Jared's mouth. Jared whines deep in his throat, working one hand between them to circle Jensen's cock, working him just this side of rough, slight twist at the head just the way Jensen loves it. Jensen is panting into his mouth now, hands still cupping Jared's skull.

"Feel so good, Jay... God, _close_," Jensen says, cheeks flushed, eyelashes dark fans across the pink skin, sliding his hands down to clutch at Jared's shoulders.

Jared presses a kiss to Jensen's open mouth and starts to jerk his cock harder, loving the way Jensen loses it beneath him then, completely. He shudders around Jared, beneath him, as he comes, hands digging so deep there will probably be bruises, spilling wet and hot between their writhing bodies.

Jared can't stop himself then, hips snapping hard as the pleasure arcs along his nerves, builds low and deep. He comes, shivering, Jensen's name on his lips as his vision goes white. He lets himself sag against Jensen for a moment, face pressing into the sweaty hollow of Jensen's throat, both of them panting.

Jensen combs his fingers through the sweaty tangle that is Jared's hair. Jared burrows closer, still inside of Jensen, cock soft now but he's unwilling to move, wants to savor the moment. He shivers when Jensen starts to scratch his scalp a little.

"Okay," Jensen says, voice wrecked and rough. "I'll have to admit. That was worth my while." Jared chuckles into Jensen's skin before leaning up and pressing an affectionate kiss to Jensen's smiling mouth.

"Ass. Good thing I love you," he says. Jensen's eyes go a little soft and Jared flushes. Jensen leans up, kisses Jared a little sweetly.

"Yeah, good thing. Hate to be all alone in that over here," he murmurs. Jared beams, letting himself enjoy the moment for a bit before the sweaty, messy state of both of them registers. He winces and looks at Jensen.

"What do you say we go take a shower, then maybe nuke some pizza, watch some Adult Swim?" Jared says, running a hand down Jensen's sweat-slick side.

Jensen smiles, nods. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
